The Way We Used To Be
by Elana01299
Summary: *Sequel to Collided* Four Years after the girls graduated high school and moved on with their lives. Someone's relationship crumbles, she fights hard to get it back. Will it be enough to win back the man she loves or will they find they weren't meant to be?


**Chapter One**

_Sometimes it feels like yesterday; graduating high school, saying goodbye. The feeling you get at Seventeen or Eighteen, that nobody in the history of the world has been this close. Has ever loved so fiercely, or laughed so hard, or cared so much. "Okay were not gonna do this, were not gonna get sad, nothing gonna change. We'll all be friends forever. I know it." Hanna said four years ago. Sometimes it feels like yesterday, and sometimes it feels like someone else's memory._

**Author's Note: Okay... this is gonna be alot different from the TV show, there will be a mention of A but it won't appear in this story. As for the couples Hanna and Caleb haven't met. She works at a multi million dollar company called Burberry Emily and Maya as for Spoby you got to wait and see... There's no Ali in this story either. Hanna's a fashion designer, founder & Owner of her company. Emily's finishing her last year of University majoring in journalism. Aria is a English teacher at Rosewood High and a musician. Spencer is the girl who delivers people's mail at a high record company, and Toby is a author. **

* * *

Four Years ago the Rosewood girls graduated high school. Hanna Marin moved to New York City and started a clothing line. Spencer Hastings moved to L.A but success didn't come so easily. Emily Fields stayed in Rosewood and is focused on her career and life. Aria Montgomery started a music career, and raising her son Aidan Strauss.

* * *

**Four Years Later…**

_In New York City…_

"Can you call Mandalos and make a dinner reservation please make sure I get the table in the wine room any night next week will do," Hanna said to her assistant Sophia Campbell.

"Um, you're booked every night next week," Sophia replied looking at Hanna's work schedule.

"Okay, then the week after," She suggested.

She walked over to Millie's desk as she was waiting for Hanna to approve the design of the belt for the model she worked with, who stood there.

"This looks great, but can you make it a quarter inch wider?" She asked.

Millie nodded.

"Great," She said walking away.

"We got to send something funny with a card to Conan O' Brian." She said stopping in her tracks as a thought occurred to her.

"Cheese, he likes cheese." She simply told Sophia.

"You want me to send Conan O'Brian cheese?" Sophia asked confusingly; as to why Hanna would want to send him cheese.

"Mangado… no Sangria, no Gouda it's a funnier cheese, and don't forget to remind me of the conference with Macy's," She told Sophia

She looked up from her phone at the consulting table of her new magazine she calls _H. Marin_

"Guys. Absolutely not! There is no way she gets on the cover of my magazine unless she gains 10 pounds, minimum. She looks unhealthy," Hanna explained.

"We were just brainstorming." Jim (One of the consulting agent who works for the magazine) answered hesitatingly.

"Brainstorm better. Anorexia is a disease. It is not a fashion statement," she responded slightly angry.

"What do I smell?" She asked

"That's your coffee, Mocha double Latte extra foam," Sophia replied handing Hanna her coffee.

"Is there foam, because last time there was no foam," She replied; not paying attention to the extra foam part Sophia told her.

"Extra foam." She retorted.

"Okay. What time is the premiere?" Hanna asked; as she sat her coffee down on her glass table and sat at her desk filing some paperwork for the company.

"8:00, red carpet at 6:00." Sophia answered.

"I'm gonna do the red carpet and then skip the movie. Let's call one of the Nicks and find out if they'd like to go." She said.

"Okay, which Nick do you prefer? There's Stephon Marbury, Jamal Crawford... Oh, David Lee is really cute." She responded grabbing her notepad and was about to write down Hanna's answer.

"Not the New York Knicks, you goof. The Nicks: Nick Lachey, Nick Zano, Nick Reid. Whoever. And tell my mother to wait for me in the limo," She replied.

"She's not gonna like that." She hesitantly spoke

"Well, she works for me." Hanna inquired.

* * *

_In LA…_

Spencer Hastings sat in her manager's office as she admired his view. She worked at a Record Label for now. _Green Lime Production_ was the company name to be exact.

"Oh I must have the wrong office, oh no Harry Knight label President. Last I know your Spencer Hastings. Assistant to the assistant. Where is your desk?" He said breaking Spencer's daydream, as she got up off his chair and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry I was just arranging your trades, and delivering your daily report and updating your call sheet, and admiring your view," She explained.

"I have a couple of unsigned bands that I would really like for you to hear." She suggested.

Harry Knight sat at his table looking at his paperwork with his glasses on.

"Spencer I'm losing my hair, I'm hung over. I have two different Alimony payments due and Seven lines ringing," He replied looking up from the papers at her.

She nodded and said "Of course." As she walked out of the office.

"Hastings?" Harry said, as she was already out to door.

She came back in with a smile.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You look good, drop a button on that top and I will let you join the morning music session," He answered

She wore a plain white buttoned up shirt, a brown checkered jacket and black pants.

She was just standing there with a serious expression on her face.

"One button one song." He simply inquired.

She dropped a button, and gave him an annoyed look.

"Get me some aspirin." He said.

She nodded and left.

* * *

_Back in Rosewood …_

"Hey, What are you up to?" Emily asked; as she entered Aria's English classroom.

"Aunt Emily!" Aidan said running to his aunt

"You in High School already?" She asked scooping him up into her arms

"No, I'm only four." Aidan said.

"Four going on forty, what are you drawing over there?" She asked setting Aidan down.

"Uh... You can't see yet, it's not done." Aidan said.

"Trust me I've heard that before," she replied.

"How's the paper going?" Aria asked; typing away at her computer.

"The paper's not going at all, how about you? How's the last day of student-teacher teaching? Emily asked.

"Great, trying not to freak out about next week when it's just me!" She said; panicking a little.

"You'll be fine Aria." Emily replied.

"Thanks."

"Did you get a nanny yet?" Emily asked.

"No, not yet." Aria replied; going back to typing her lesson plan.

Knowing this conversation isn't going anywhere. Emily said goodbye to Jamie and Aria.

* * *

_Back in LA at the Morning Music Session..._

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah were the last of the cords of Amanda Kingley's song.

"She's got a hit TV show, great potential for cross over marketing and promo," Travis explained as he sat by the stereo and explained to Harry.

"But the songs are terrible," Harry replied with his finger on his head.

"Harry she's young, she's hot and her social life is a train wreck, we could ship this thing and get it platinum," Travis answered; not taking no for an answer.

"Um I got have a band,"Spencer responded.

"Oh well why not it can't get any worse," he said swinging in his black leather chair side by side.

"Okay well their called low versus diamond and they already built a strong drawing internet, following the songs are great," She responded as she held her binders and Travis took the CD and put it in the boombox.

The music played, she stood there looking at Harry and waiting for his answer.

He gestured Travis to stop the song, as a worried look approached Spencer's face.

"He got up and said "We'll go with the actress," He sternly replied, walking away.

"Why don't you get us some lunch menus?" Travis asked; passing her back the CD and Spencer walked away.

* * *

_In Rosewood once again..._

Toby sat in his room desk as he tried to write a second book, but was experiencing writer's block. He wrote a few lines but after reading them over he just hit the delete button. Instead he wrote I Suck.

He received a video request from his editor Olivia Collins. He clicked the accept button.

"Tell me you're writing the best pages of your life," She said.

"Well hi to you too," he replied.

"If not the best pages of your life, at least a bunch of okay page?" She mentioned.

"Well I have written a few sentences."

"Uh huh!"She squealed.

"And then deleted them because they sucked," He answered putting his head down.

"Toby this is serious I can't be your editor if I don't have anything to edit," She told him.

He didn't answer instead he played with his computer screen causing a 'pretend earthquake'.

"Uhh... Olivia."

"Toby?"

"I don't know, I think it's an earthquake," he responded closing the computer screen before she could answer.

* * *

_Back in New York at the red carpet premiere..._

Hanna wore a strapless yellow sweetheart neckline dress that fell just above the knee, her straight blonde hair in a messy bun.

Hanna walked down the carpet with Nick Lachey attached to her side, as paparazzi snapped pictures of the both of them for the tabloid, to say that they are a couple even though, she just knew them.

They both entered the limo, were Hanna's mom sat.

"Although, I like getting my picture taken; someone has to do something about the paparazzi," Hanna exclaimed.

"We pay them alot of money to talk about the brand I hope you were nice," Ashley said.

"I was nice." Hanna replied.

"Nick did you enjoy yourself?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I like the movie-" He was interrupted by Ashley.

"Driver stop here please!" Ashley replied.

He pulled over at a Art Museum and Nick got out.

"Uhh call me..?" He said to Hanna.

"She has other things to do then entertain you," Ashley responded.

"Would it kill you to be nice?" She asked.

"I was."

"Right." Hanna said looking at the model inquiry.

"And I've made a change to the model lineup due to the additional scrutiny from the press," Ashley answered handing Hanna the model lineup.

"Oh, but you forgot-" She was interrupted by her mom.

"She's not on the list." She simply said.

"She's my friend." Hanna inquired.

"She's not your friend. She's an employee," Ashley stated.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that," She replied.

" Hanna, Burberry a multi-million dollar company. Yeah. A company that you've entrusted to me to make executive decisions like these. We have to cut her loose." Ashley retorted.

"You're gonna fire her?" Hanna asked.

"No, I'm not gonna fire her. You're gonna fire her. It's your company, my dear. I just work here," She repeated.

* * *

Hanna walked into her New York apartment as she walked over to the land line and checked her voice mail. The machine spoke : _You have 148 new messages. _

Hanna spoke _delete all messages. _

She went over to her table were her wine sat as she called the model her mother cut from the lineup.

"I'm sorry but this isn't gonna work. I have to let you go," Hanna sadly said.

"It's nothing personal, its just business, I have to go."She continued.

* * *

Spencer walked along the streets of LA as she came to a book stand. She saw a copy of Toby's book _an Unkindness of Sharks _(Sharks being the mascot of Rosewood High), and a copy of In Style magazine with Hanna on the front copy. She opened the door of her apartment in LA, as she laid the copy of Toby's book with the collection of the others she bought, and the magazine in the basket on the top shelf.

She picked up the phone and dialled Hanna's number.

Hi, it's Spencer. Yeah, I'm sorry. I know it's late there, I just... what happened to us? You know? I don't know who I am anymore. Or how I got here. I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, ya know? And real friends. You know, the kind of friendships we used to believe in. I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I just miss all of it. Does any of that make any sense?" She asked.

"Yeah, it makes all the sense in the world, Spence. Four years ago, it all seemed so clear, didn't it? Conquer the world, save the world, live happily ever after." Hanna replied.

"Are you happy, Han?" Spencer asked.

"Sometimes. Not always. Are you?" She asked.

"No." Spencer said.

"Okay, then let me ask you something. What _is_ gonna make you happy, Spencer? Is it how you look? Or the car you drive or the people you know? Is it money or celebrity or power or accomplishments? Because I have all those things and I don't think it's enough," Hanna explained.

"Well then, what is?" Spencer asked.

"Love, I think. And that love can be for a boy or a girl or a place or a way of life or even for a family. But where you find it is up to you. So where are you gonna find that love, Spencer?" She asked.

"I think I need to go home," She responded.

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

_At the airport..._

"I've missed you, Hanna Marin,"

"Mmm, I missed you, Spence. We're home now," She said walking out of the airport.

* * *

Hanna went to go stay at a hotel for the night.

Spencer sat in the park bench just sitting there, before Toby showed up.

"Hi. How long has it been?" Spencer said.

"Heh... Two years...," Toby replied.

No. It has been longer than that. Tobes, I missed you," Spencer answered walking towards him.

"I have someone now. I'm with someone," He said.

Spencer's face just filled up with hurt.

**Okay... so tell me what you think? Update or no. Review. -Elana**


End file.
